Harry Potter and the Chimera
by Pie the Dragon Wizard
Summary: From the beginning of Magic, an organization has existed to protect the world from foes far beyond the power of regular witches and wizards. Their newest recruit: Harry Potter.
1. Prologue

**HARRY POTTER AND THE CHIMERA**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: The last time I checked, I was not J.K. Rowling. Therefore, I do not own Harry Potter. I just happily play in Rowling's brain baby.**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

 **Somewhere in the World**

 **Before the Age of Common Magic**

The old man was scrunched over a desk, his back stooped with age. Before him lay a worn leather-bound book filled with scribbled on parchment. His wizened arms were splattered with ink from his study, the quill in his hand shook as he wrote. Purple-black eyes regarded the research for a moment longer before he threw his quill down and lay back in his chair. The man closed his eyes and rubbed his hands on his head in a position of deep thought. A quick knock on the door interrupted his meditation.

"Enter" The old man croaked out.

A handsome young man opened the door and walked inside before giving a bow before the elder. He quickly righted himself before shifting his feet slightly apart and his hands clasped behind his back with an ease that showed the position was completely natural to him. The young man opened his mouth to speak, but hesitated when the old man turned around to regard him.

"Speak, Darian. I already know what you are to say, as young Kathreen was in here earlier with the same argument, but I'd enjoy hearing it come from your perspective" The old man said with amusement. The young man, Darian, paused again before seeming to make up his mind.

"Master Leaven, I know how important your research is, but you must keep your strength up. Please come eat!" Darian begged. Master Leaven absorbed this information for a moment. Suddenly he stood up with a speed and strength that shouldn't be in an old man. His fist lashed out Darian, who twisted with unnatural speed to avoid it. His elbow flashed out at Master Leaven's head, aimed to incapacitate him. The Master simply crouched down with a spin and slammed his fist into Darian's stomach, knocking the wind out of the much younger man and throwing him flat on his back.

"As you can tell, Darian, while I may be old, and admittedly have not eaten for several days, I still have my full strength. Completing these runes before the end is all that matters right now." Leaven walked back to his desk and sat down. Darian, still wheezing, looked up at him from the floor in desperation before hauling himself to his feet. He shook his head and made to leave.

"Darian".

"Yes, Master Leaven?"

The old man paused a moment, his eyes filled with sadness as he looked back at his young apprentice. "You'll... you will make a fine Chimera when I'm gone."

Darian swallowed and nodded, too overcome to speak. He bowed one more time and turned to leave.

"But you still leave your lower half open when you punch!"

* * *

 **3 weeks later**

Around 20 men and women paced outside of a glowing door. Their lean bodies rippled with muscles that showed power, yet each one had an expression of fear on their face. Every few seconds one of them would glance at the door.

Eventually, one of them put a determined expression on his face and stalked towards the door. Before he could reach it, another one of apprentices grabbed his arm.

"He said not to enter until it's done, Darian!"

"What if something goes wrong Lizie? He needs someone in there!"

"We have to trust him! He'll be fine, Darian."

"But-"

"Enough, Darian. Go sit and calm your mind" The speaker was a fair-haired boy around 10 years of age. He was sitting cross-legged on a mat, calmly waiting. As Darian turned to face him, he fixed his dark green gaze on him, showing he was not in the mood to be trifled with.

Darian glanced at the door again before closing his eyes and allowing his mental training to calm him. The other apprentices, no longer distracted by Darian, glanced once again at the door and continued pacing. There was nothing any of them could do but wait.

* * *

Inside the room, Master Leaven scratched a couple more glowing runes onto the floor. The entire room was covered with runes, spiraling in a glowing masterpiece of magic. Each rune thrummed with a power unknown to all but Leaven. There was an ethereal beauty to them, Leaven thought. But there was also danger. Each rune was unstable, bound together with fragile lines. If a single rune of Leaven's calculations were wrong, his mission would figuratively and literally explode.

Leaven limped towards a small circle on the floor left bare of runes, only just large enough for a man to stand in. He carefully positioned himself inside, making sure to keep every part of his body clear of the runes. A single, spoken word activated the runes. "Chimera".

A wave of golden light swept over the runes, pure magic sparked like lightning in the air. The golden light seemed to rush around the room in a whirlwind, getting faster and stronger with every rotation. Leaven thrust his hands down with a yell. The magic rushed upwards before arching down onto Master Leaven. As the magic entered him, his eyes closed in acceptance, waiting. A force pressurized the room, making Leaven's ears pop and head pound.

"This could be the end of a line," Leaven thought. "Or it could be the beginning of everything". A sense of judgment filled Leaven. He could feel something, some powerful force beyond his comprehension, judging his body, his mind, his very soul. His body began to tremble and shake from the sheer power of the being observing him. Just as he collapsed and the world went dark, he heard a deep voice.

"Chimera."

* * *

"Well, we haven't exploded yet, so that's a good sign."

"Wow, that optimistic, Lukea."

"We can't just leave him in there! He could need help!"

"Have we not been over this? If we go charging in there, we go boom, Master Leaven with us."

"I hate waiting for this thrice damned symbol! Why do we even need it anyways?"

"It is required for the long game, Darian. Without it, our enemies may imitate or use-"

The speaker, a red-haired woman, was cut off as Master Leaven suddenly stepped through the door. Literally, he walked through the solid wood as if it wasn't there. He stood before the apprentices, gazing at them with his purple-black eyes.

"It is time for your oaths." Master Leaven said solemnly.

"Did the runes work, Master?"

" _Kneel,_ Kathreen."

The apprentices knelt down without hesitation before their master. They gravely waited for this one moment that would decide the fate of the world. The air pressurized slightly, as if pure magic was swirling unseen around them. Suddenly, translucent flames erupted around Master Leaven, wrapping around his entire body like a cocoon. It filled the apprentices with a sense of peace and warmth, promising protection and giving them a feeling of belonging.

"We are Chimera. We are the grey between the light and the dark. Our enemies are the foes far beyond the power of mortal men and the darkness that conquers the hearts of the weak. We are pure, and shall remain so until the end of our watch. Do you accept the duties of the Chimera, to guard the world from darkness, to protect the secrets of the guardians, and to serve with all your soul?"

The apprentices responded as one strong voice.

"We swear. So mote it be."

Master Leaven walked to each apprentice in turn and placed his withered hand upon their brow. His aura swirled as he marked each warrior. Every man and woman felt the importance of what was happening, knowing that the world had just been changed forever.

"Rise now, Chimera."

The newly marked Chimera rose. Pure magic sparked again before the translucent flames burst out of their bodies. The sacred power thrummed in the air.

And the Chimera were born.

* * *

 **Hogwarts, 3rd Floor**

 **June 4th, 1992**

"Professor Quirrel?!"

The boy's voice reflected shock and surprise at the revelation. He stumbled backwards towards the exit. Before he could reach it, the shadowy man in the turban slashed his hand through the air. Bright flames erupted around the room, blocking all chance to escape. The fire illuminated the room, showing a large ornate mirror, Professor Quirrel, and the young face of Harry Potter.

Harry Potter stared defiantly at Quirrel and stepped away from the searing heat. "It was you! You tried to kill me!"

Quirrel just looked amused. "Obviously, you stupid boy. Did you truly suspect Snape? Even though he would be everybody's first suspect, and Dumbledore would be sure to investigate him? Merlin, I'm amazed you didn't accidentally kill yourself for me. Small wonder my master was able to kill your pathetic mudblood mother so easily."

Quirrel had meant to anger Harry and succeeded. At the insult to his mother, he let out a roar and shot a stream of bright sparks from his wand tip. Quirrel almost lazily blocked it with a disappointed look on his face.

" _Incarcerous!"_

Harry fell over, tightly bound by solid rope. As he squirmed on the floor, Quirrel stalked over to him. He looked down on the defeated wizard in anger.

"Pitiful. I held out from actually trying to murder you in the hopes you may make a better servant for my master. I see now that I wasted an entire year. "

With a swish of a wand, the struggling Harry rose up into the air upright. A couple ropes lashed out around his neck and tightened. The boy gasped for breath and the ropes only got tighter. Quirrel turned around and walked towards the mirror. He stared deep into it for several long seconds, ignoring the sounds of the choking Harry behind him.

"Quirrel... he cannot die yet." A hissing, rasping voice said. Quirrel seemed to not hear it, transfixed as he was by whatever he saw in the mirror.

" _Enough!"_ Quirrel screamed in agony as a crackling sound emitted from his head. He fell to his knees cradling his skull while tears ran out of his eyes. His concentration lost, the ropes loosened and Harry fell to the ground.

"Let me ssssspeak to the boy..." Quirrel was in too much agony to comply. Suddenly his eyes turned pure black and he rose to his feet. His hands moved robotically and unwrapped his turban. The gasping boy froze in horror as something out of a nightmare was revealed. Sticking out of the back of Quirrel's head was a scaly pale face, with slit-like red eyes and no nose.

"Ssssee what I have become, Harry Potter... Leeching off of the inferior, sssstruggling to remain alive... Quirrel is but a vesssssel, but you have ssomething I need. Give me your body, Potter, and we sssshall be _immortal!_ "

"I'll never help you! You killed my parents!" Harry managed to croak out from his bruised throat.

"I do not need your cooperation, boy. Sssave yourself from the pain... Join me!"

The possessed Quirrel pointed his wand at the boy's head. Instantly, Harry began to scream as his mind was assaulted. His emerald green eyes slowly started turning red and his skin was losing its color. Quirrel-Voldemort took a step closer to the writhing boy with triumph on his face.

Suddenly a figure stepped forward from the corner of the room. He had been completely undetectable from both sight and sound. He sprung forward with a graceful leap to stand between Voldemort and Harry.

" _Who-?!"_ Voldemort screamed out as his assault was abruptly ended.

"Noone of consequence." The figure was a teenage boy, with ice blue eyes and dark messy hair. He wore a short black robe marked with streaks of purple and held no wand in his hand.

" _Avada Kedavera!"_ The green light of the Killing Curse shot towards the stranger. He spun around and swiped with his cloak. The curse exploded against the cloak, rippling over the teen harmlessly. He completed his spin and lunged forward. His palm struck the possessed Quirrel in the exact center of his chest. Despite the force the blow, the larger man seemed almost stuck to the hand, remaining upright.

" _Animae_ _Separatae._ "

A strong, clean white glow exploded out from his hand, spreading out across the room. Quirrel and Voldemort both screamed in agony and the white glow flashed once before fading away. The lifeless husk of Quirrel fell back in a graceful arc as the dusty spirit of his master rose from his corpse. The wisp screamed in anger and charged towards Harry. Before he could reach him, the white glow flashed again. Voldemort screamed once again and fled to the exit, flying up the stairs and escaping.

The stranger turned and briskly walked to the mirror. Without bothering to look into it, he thrust his hand through the solid mirror. The glass melted like water around his arm as he grasped around inside the magical depths of the mirror. With a grunt of satisfaction, he pulled out a blood red stone.

"Who, who are you?" Harry asked from his spot on the floor.

The stranger paused, as if contemplating his question. He turned and silently walked up to Harry. The boy scrambled backward in fear, grasping his wand and aiming it at the stranger. Neither of them moved.

"I am not your enemy. Now sleep." The stranger waved his hand. Harry opened his mouth to speak but before he could the wave of magic hit him. His eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped down unconscious. The stranger knelt down and put his hand to the boy's forehead.

The sound of footsteps interrupted the teenage boy. He stood up and flicked out a wand, pointed at Quirrel. With a muttered word, the corpse dissolved into a large pile of grey dust. The teenager turned and quickly started walking towards the exit, towards the footsteps. Just before the approaching person was in view, his body rippled like quicksilver. Within a second, he was completely invisible. He quickly stepsided an old man with a long grey beard and continued walking towards the exit. And with that, he was gone.

* * *

 **AN 1: Hello people of the fanfiction world! My name is Pie! I will say that I have very little writing skills, my talents lay in the story plot. If you don't like the writing, stick around for the story. If you don't like the story, then you probably don't like the writing, so get out of here! Please leave me some reviews for this prologue, it was technically the first thing I've ever written, even if I'm not publishing it at the time of writing it. Constructive criticism people! If you just want to say "This story sucks", then don't bother.**

 **AN 2: I bet some of you were confused by the first part of the prologue. "Whaaaat, what's this Chimera stuff? I'm here for Harry Potter fanfiction!" Don't worry people, Harry is still the main character. I just needed to introduce a new idea into the Potter World.**

 **AN 3: The viewpoint of this prologue was basically an all around viewpoint. Later chapters may have the viewpoint of a specific character or even first person.**


	2. Chapter 1

HARRY POTTER AND THE CHIMERA

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer** : No money, no characters, no nothing. I don't own squat of Harry Potter_.

* * *

 **CHAPTER** **1** : What is Chimera?

 **The Hospital Wing**

 **June 5th, 1992**

The bright light of the rising sun was the first thing Harry noticed. The second was the snores of Ron in the next bed over. Last, but certainly not least, was the Headmaster sitting on the end of his bed watching him.

"GAH!" Harry yelped out in surprise. Dumbledore shook his head, amused.

"I certainly hope you won't do that every time I see you, Harry." He said with the ever-present twinkle in his eye.

"No Sir, I was just startled," Harry said.

"I don't know why you would be startled by an old man like me, my dear boy," Dumbledore chuckled.

Harry stared at him before replying slowly, "It was more of the fact that the first thing I saw when I woke up was someone watching me while I slept, Sir."

The Headmaster's smile faltered for a second before returning. "Yes, I can see how that would be alarming. I assure you, I was merely here to check up on you. That being said, how are you, Harry?"

"Honestly, I'm just confused, Sir."

"Perhaps I can answer some of your questions then," Dumbledore said, distracted by whatever flavor bean he just popped into his mouth. Obviously, by his pained grimace, it wasn't anything good.

"What happened to Quirrell?" Harry asked right off the bat.

"A reasonable question, one which I am not fully sure of all the details yet. My prevailing theory is that Quirrel's soul, maimed as it was from hosting a dark spirit such as Lord Voldemort, could not bear to be in contact with a soul as pure as yours. As such, his magic reacted violently, turning his very body to ash while pushing Voldemort out."

Harry opened his mouth to speak, before closing it. Something about that explanation seemed _wrong._ He considered how to phrase his thought to Dumbledore until he felt a sort of pressure in his mind that made the entire matter slip away. He quickly shook his head to clear it.

"So I didn't murder him then," Harry sighed with relief.

"No, my dear boy. He was dead the moment he allowed Voldemort to enter his body," Dumbledore said gravely.

"Next question then. Why? Why _me?!_ Why is an insane psychopath trying to kill me? Why did he try to kill me as a baby?!"

Dumbledore looked sad, as if he'd been expecting this question. "My dear boy, I... I cannot. When you're ready, I will tell you everything. But not yet. We only get one chance to be a child, to enjoy mischief and be carefree. I cannot take that away from you."

A variety of emotions flashed across Harry's face. It was steadily turning angrier.

"I have lived in a broom cupboard my entire _childhood_! I thought my name was Freak until I started school! I was _beaten_ both physically and mentally! And let's not forget, the man who _murdered my parents_ and tried to _kill me as a baby_ just popped out of my teacher's head and _tried to kill me again_! I HAVE NO CHILDHOOD!" The last part came out as a roar. Harry was breathing heavily, his face red from his shouting.

Dumbledore looked stricken. His ancient face looked lined with sorrow and resolution.

"Harry... I cannot tell you. For reasons I cannot explain yet. But you will know one day. When you're ready."

With that, the Headmaster stood and walked to the exit, not once looking back.

* * *

 **The Gryffindor Common Room**

 **A few hours before the Leaving Feast**

The Fat Lady's portrait closed with an audible thunk. Instantly, every Gryffindor in the room turned to look at Harry Potter standing in the doorway.

The boy gulped and started walking. The questions began immediately, voices overlapping in an unintelligible mass. Each one was completely ignored. He steadily walked around each person towards the stairs to his dorm room. Finally, after what seemed like an age, he pushed the door shut. Harry immediately flopped down in his bed in pure exhaustion.

"Rough night?"

Harry didn't even look up. "If you ask me a single question, Seamus, I'm going to club you over the head with my textbooks."

"Seamus is probably off trying to flirt with some Second Year. It's quite entertaining to watch."

Harry tiredly raised and turned his head in the direction of the sound of the voice. When he saw who was sitting on Seamus's bed, his eyes flew wide open. With inhuman speed his wand flew out of his pocket into his hand. It was pointed at a teenage boy with black hair, ice blue eyes, and a bored expression on his face.

"Who are you!?" The stranger waved his hand. Instantly, that pressure Harry had been feeling went away and the memories it had suppressed came to the forefront of his mind. His wand wavered for a second before being fixed on the teenage boy again. "Who are you?!"

"Someone that you do not want to mess with, Harry Potter. Lower your wand."

"Not until you tell me who you are and why you're here. Are you a Slytherin?" Green and blue eyes clashed with each other, the green bright with suspicion, the blue dull with boredom.

"You really need to learn how to think, Potter." Harry's face grew slightly red and he took a menacing step closer until the stranger said something that stopped him.

"Tell me, what do you know of Chimera?"

* * *

"Never heard of it."

The stranger looked exasperated, as if he'd hoped for better.

"Well then, Potter, I recommend you find out. I certainly don't have the time nor desire to explain. But I shall meet you again."

The stranger got up and walked to the largest window. Already unlatched, he swung it open and jumped onto the ledge.

"Wait!" Harry cried out.

"I am not your enemy. Look into Chimera. Mention me to nobody." The stranger leaped from the ledge with a noble grace. He plunged out of sight within the second.

Harry Potter stood still for several seconds in shock. Almost afraid to look, he ran to the edge and looked down. But there was no body, no blood. There wasn't the slightest sign that a teenage boy just jumped off a tower. He was gone.

* * *

 **AN 1: Well, wasn't that fun! Already I have 7 or 8 people following my story, so thank you guys! That really helps, without you guys, I probably would have procrastinated a lot longer in writing this chapter. On that note, I'm going to say that I'm going to _try_ to post a chapter every week, probably on the weekends. Sometimes something can come up though, so don't be surprised if I don't deliver.**

 **AN 2: This chapter was a bit short because the next chapter will have events that go together. I couldn't bring them to this chapter because then it'll be too long.**


	3. Chapter 2

**HARRY POTTER AND THE CHIMERA**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** Nope, still don't own Harry Potter. Therefore, I make no money off of this. Not that anyone would buy this dreck anyway.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: Past Reflections and Future Preparations**

 **Belvoir Forest, Ireland**

 _The battle raged around him. A large field, grass trampled flat and sodden down with red and black blood. An ear-piercing screech as a gigantic Great Grey owl dove into a kill spiral, the warrior on its back shooting a wave of fire down below. And the nauseating sound of the owl's wing getting cruelly ripped off._

 _His entire body ached. His pale armor was rent in several places, yet the master still stood strong. He lunged forward and tore a creature off of a fallen woman, throwing it far despite its weight. Kneeling down, he pushed his hands on top of the woman's torn throat, trying desperately to stop the bleeding._

 _"Focus Natasha! Slow your heart, go into stasis! Don't let this bastard get you!"_

 _The woman's eyes rolled into the back of her head and her body went limp. Her breathing was gradually slowing, and despite the masters best effort, the blood was still pumping out of her throat. He began chanting in a strange tongue, pushing his magic into her in an attempt to heal her. A small trickle of energy seemed to flow through him, through his hands, and into the dying woman. Then there was a growl behind him._

 _The warrior stopped his efforts and slowly stood, unsheathing his bloody sword once again from his scabbard. A short, high-pitched whistle rang out from his lips. In response, a massive Barn owl dove down to him and, without slowing, grabbed the fallen warrior in its talons and flew away, towards safety. The warrior watched as the owl flew away for several long seconds. Then he turned around slowly, gravely looking at the woman's would-be killer._

 _A thick, muscular body, long and lean, covered in black fur. Powerful looking nimble paws, with long pure black claws. Eyes out of a nightmare, pure black pupils burning with rage, hatred, and a cunning intelligence matched with insanity. The demon roared, a terrifying sound that would turn a regular man into a whimpering puddle. The warrior stared deep into the demon's eyes, gauging it and passing judgment. The beast charged him, moving faster than its size belays. The master stood in place and calmly waited until it was right on top of him. The demon lunged, claws outstretched, ready to tear him to pieces. The sword flashed up, the flat of the blade slamming into the monster's face, pushing its entire body up and exposing its furry belly. The master spun around in a full circle, crouching low and slicing deep into the belly of the beast._

 _The demon screamed and fell backward. It rolled back onto its feet almost immediately, wariness in its eyes. Black blood dripping off his blade, the warrior stalked forward, preparing to deal the final blow. He raised his sword over his head and cleaved it down towards the demon's neck with an inhuman strength. Suddenly a weight slammed into his back, throwing him up into the air and away from his near-kill, the sword being knocked out of his hand. He landed with a thump and a pained groan from his aching body. Instantly, he rolled back up to his feet just in time for a second demon to lunge at him. It landed painfully on him, pushing him to the ground and pinning him down. The master yelled once in pain as its claws dug deep into his arms. The demon roared triumphantly. Its jaws opened up and sharp fangs when flashing down to his neck. The warrior closed his eyes and wait just for the right moment to-"_

"Master Wulfric."

The teenage boy's eyes slowly rose. He was sitting cross-legged on a stump in a foggy forest. Before him stood a handsome man in a t-shirt and jeans, with a scabbard strapped to his waist. Dark hair, deep brown eyes, light brown skin, the man was handsome. His body was lean, yet showed hard muscles in his biceps where the shirt didn't cover.

"Master Takashi. Why must you always disturb my meditations?"

The man walked over and flopped down on the ground next to him. "We both know that if you didn't want to be found, you wouldn't be."

"Takashi, I am in the middle of a forest. I told no-one where I was going and I've never been here before. All three of those imply I didn't want to be found."

Takashi grinned roguishly. "Ahhh, but last time you were in a deep cave in Antarctica. Now _that's_ a hiding spot!"

Wulfric just sighed in resignation. "Alright, you found me. What do you want?"

"This new recruit of yours. Harry Potter. Are you sure of him?" Takashi asked with a somber expression.

"Can someone ever really be sure of anyone? I know the boy is not worthy."

Takashi frowned. "If he's not worthy, then why did you recommend him to the council?"

Wulfric grinned with the delight of someone who just got a new toy they can't wait to break. "Because, my fellow master, I am going to _make_ him worthy."

* * *

 **The Hogwarts Express**

It took about an hour and a half for Ron to finally go to the bathroom. It wasn't that Harry didn't trust him, more of the fact he blurted things out without thinking. And with the scary teenager warning him to not say anything about him, he did not need the wrong people hearing something they didn't need to hear. Besides, Hermione probably knows more about whatever this Chimera is.

"Errr, Hermione?"

The girl looked up from her book. "Yes, Harry?"

"Have you ever heard of something called Chimera?" Harry asked eagerly.

Hermione smiled brightly. "Of course! The Chimaera is a monster from Greek mythology. According to the Greeks, it had the head and body of a lion with a goat head on it's back, and its tail was a snake. Generally, it was believed to be the child of the-"

"Hermione!" Harry interrupted, "Not that that's not fascinating, but I meant Chimera as in something that exists."

"Chimaeras do exist though! They're just concealed from Muggles."

Harry rubbed his eyes. "Hermione, I don't mean to be rude, but that's not what I meant. Have you ever heard of a group called Chimera?"

Her face fell and she looked apologetic. "I've never heard of an organization called that. What is it?"

Harry sighed, disappointed. "I don't know, that's the point. I was hoping you'd know."

"Why are you asking about Chimera?" She asked.

Before he could evade her question, another voice interrupted.

"What about the Chimera?" They turned and looked to see Ron plopping back down in his chair.

"You know what the Chimera is?" Hermione said skeptically.

"Of course! And it's not a what, it's a who." Ron smirked at knowing something Hermione didn't. "It's wizarding legend. But why are you asking, mate?"

Harry panicked. "Oh, erm, I just overheard someone mention it and was curious."

Thankfully Ron seemed to buy the explanation. "Ok, so like a really long time ago, way before the Statute of Secrecy was in place, there was a bunch of problems with the world. Magical monsters, conflicts between wizards, muggles being, you know, muggles. So this group of powerful witches and wizards came together and became a group called Chimera. And for thousands of years, they went around the world fighting all the enemies that were 'too powerful for mortals to handle'."

Hermione jumped in at this point. "But weren't there a bunch of other groups that did the exact same thing? I think I remember reading something about a group of people in Australia who acted as a continent-wide police."

Ron started actually getting into and enjoying the conversation now. "The thing is, the Chimera were the elite. More than elite, people almost considered them _gods_. They only took the purest of hearts, the very best. They had this method of reading people and determining if they were worthy of joining, I don't know how they did it. But they definitely had no equal."

Harry leaned forward. "Where are the Chimera now?"

"Dead, all of them. Chimera was destroyed a long time ago. Apparently there was some massive battle or something that they lost, and afterwards their enemies tracked each one down and killed them. I remember my mom telling me the story of one of them who got cornered in an American magical shopping district. The entire place was destroyed in the fight." Ron seemed almost sad. "A real pity they're gone. Would have helped a lot last war."

 _"Then who was that in the Common Room?"_ Harry thought. If Chimera was dead, who was that teenage boy?

* * *

 **A park, near the Dursley residence**

Harry slumped down on the bench. A fresh bruise forming on his forehead was his memento of his reunion with the Dursleys. His uncle had been... less than pleased to see him again for the summer. Harry had just narrowly escaped being locked in his cupboard by telling his uncle he was allowed to use magic. His face had turned red, but the terrified look in his piggy eyes encouraged Harry to walk back out the door. Now he was in the park where he spent most of his miserable childhood.

His mind had been pondering the boy who jumped out of the tower ever since Ron explained what Chimera was. Was he a Chimera? One of the ones who killed the Chimeras? Why was he interested in him, of all people?

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice all the other people leaving the park. The wind began to pick up, the trees swaying ominously. A leaf smacked into his face, startling him so much he jumped and fell over. Harry got back on his feet nervously. He felt a sense of _danger,_ as if some predator was nearby. Suddenly he heard a low, rumbling growl emerging from the bushes in front of him. Harry turned and started running as fast as he could, fleeing whatever monster was in the bushes.

He didn't remember how long he ran, just that he was full of fear. Eventually, he had to stop. He sat down heavily on the park curb and sucked in heaving breaths. His hands were still trembling in terror.

"Rough night, Potter?"

* * *

 **AN 1: Whooo! I know I said I'll probably post once a week, but this chapter just flowed out. I'd like to thank the two people who reviewed so far, it made me happy to see people liked my story. :)**

 **AN 2: Tell me how you liked my action scene in the very beginning of the chapter! It was the first real action thing I've written, so idk how good it is. You can either PM me or leave a review.**

 **AN 3: I'm going to do a story shoutout here. Most of the things I'll shout out are storys that I'll be like "Eh, it's decent enough". But this story is a MUST READ! The author is so talented. (I made this summary myself, I was too lazy to copy-paste)**

 **Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin**

 **By: The Sinister Man**

Harry Potter didn't know he was a wizard until someone told him. That someone was his long dead father, who oh so bluntly told him he had a mother and a twin brother. Now he's mad and determined to show the world what he's worth. Intelligent-Harry, Slight-Potters bashing. Currently starting Year Three.

 **(Once again, READ THIS STORY! It is so amazing)**


	4. Chapter 3

**HARRY POTTER AND THE CHIMERA**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** I earn no money, no awards, no titles, no self esteem, no sense of accomplishment, and no fancy cheeses from this fanfiction. Really, I'm just doing it because I have no friends to hang out with. Woe is me.

* * *

 _"Remove the stick from your rear and make a wand out of it." -Inspirational Chimera saying._

CHAPTER 3: Meet Wulfric

The girly scream that came from Harry was amusing. The well-meaning neighbor coming out with a gun to protect the boy was not.

"Pick on someone your own size you hooligan!" The angry man yelled.

The teenage boy standing behind Harry didn't even bother looking at the man. He stared into Harry's eyes, watching as the recognition dawned in them. The boy looked torn for a second.

"It's ok, Sir. My brother just startled me," Harry said slowly.

The man looked suspicious. "He's your brother?"

Then the teenager finally looked at the man who prompted backed up in a bit of fear. His ice-blue eyes were calm and collected, but something in them promised the man that if he even pointed the gun at him again, he would die faster than he could pull the trigger.

"Thank you for being so protective of my brother, Sir. I was just coming to take him home. Isn't that right, Harry?"

"Ya..." Harry muttered, looking wary of the teen. The neighbor turned and walked back into his house, where his face quickly appeared in the window to watch them.

"Come along, brother dearest," The teenager grabbed Harry's arm in a vise-like hold and began walking him down the street. Harry pulled his arm away from him and glared.

"Where are we going?"

"To the Dursley's, of course. We'll talk there," The teenager said.

"Why should I go anywhere with you?!"

"Because we need to speak. If necessary, I'll stun you and wake you up there," His captor said matter-of-factly.

Harry stopped struggling and walked slightly behind him. He was still tremoring slightly from whatever was in those bushes. They walked in silence until they were a block away from the Dursley's. Then a thought occurred to him.

"Err, were you in the park?"

The teenager looked at him curiously. "No, I Apparated close to your location and saw you were running. I only approached when you stopped for breath."

Harry was silent then until they reached the Dursley's house. Petunia glared at him from her flowerbed and continued maiming the roses. She gave no sign of noticing the intimidating teenager next to Harry. Dudley and Vernon didn't notice him either. Harry chose not to comment, he had more important questions to ask. They began the instant his bedroom door shut.

"Who are you?"

The teenage boy leaned against the wall with a bored expression on his handsome face. "You may call me Master Wulfric."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "You're not my master."

"Not yet, at least."

Harry chose to ignore that. "Ok, so again, who are you?! Are you Chimera?"

"Of course," Wulfric said.

"Prove it."

Wulfric pushed off of the wall and stood in the middle of the room. As Harry watched, transparent flames erupted all around his body. He opened his mouth to speak, but a powerful feeling of warmth and protection, and everything good washed over him. He got a bit of a dreamy smile on his face.

"This is called the Chimera Aura. One of our greatest Masters, Master Leaven, created the most powerful runic array in the history of magic. He designed the Aura so that none but worthy Chimera can have it. He wove magic so that it cannot be replicated or mimicked, to keep people from faking being Chimera and to prove real Chimera."

The Aura faded away. Harry shook his head several times like a wet dog to clear the warm feelings it made inside of him.

"Of course, people say Chimera is dead. It's possible that I managed to break the unbreakable runic array and mimic the Aura. You don't really know," Wulfric said.

"You just invalidated your own proof," A confused Harry said.

Wulfric didn't smile. "That I did. Because it doesn't matter. You fought Voldemort this year, did you not? You did, I was there, I pulled him from Quirrell and made him flee."

"How does it not matter if you're Chimera?" An even more confused Harry asked.

The maybe-Chimera looked annoyed. "Potter, I don't need to prove myself to you. I belong to an organization that claims to be Chimera, and has the Aura to back it up. Whether you believe it or not right now doesn't matter to me. With time, you will know we are Chimera, if you accept."

"Err, accept what?"

"We want you to be a Chimera."

* * *

"I'm sorry, what?!" Harry looked stunned.

"We. want you. to be. a Chimera." Wulfric repeated slowly.

Harry's mouth opened and closed several times in shock. "But, but, why me?! What's special about me?"

"Absolutely nothing," Wulfric said, expressionless. "However, some of the others believe that you have the _potential_ to be a Chimera, so I got stuck with the task of training you."

Harry closed his eyes and breathed out deeply. "Oh sweet Merlin... can I at least talk with Dumbledore about this?"

"No," came the flat reply. "You may tell no one about this. Your training would be absolutely a secret, and once you're a Chimera, you either remain in public eye as an average wizard, or you'll disappear to work for Chimera and no one will remember you. You can't tell Dumbledore, the Dursleys, the Weasleys, Granger-"

"How do you know about Ron and Hermione?" Harry interrupted. "Have you been following me?!"

"Obviously, Potter." Wulfric was annoyed. "How else would we determine if you're worthy? Now come on, we need to get you to the meeting."

Harry didn't move. "What meeting?"

Wulfric already had his hand on the doorknob. He stopped and turned back to look at Harry impatiently. "Whenever we get a new recruit, we have to initiate them. Don't worry Potter, we're not making you streak through the woods, it's just an oath."

Wulfric turned back around and opened the door, making a 'follow me' gesture without looking.

"I don't want your training."

He turned slowly on spot. Finally, there was an expression on his face: one of pure shock. "I'm sorry, _what?_ No, wait, let me rephrase that. WHAT?!"

"I'm not going to turn against Dumbledore or my friends," Harry said nervously. The angry Chimera was truthfully very frightening to the 11 year old boy. "And, errr... aren't Chimera supposed to be pure and good or something?"

"Don't think you fulfill those requirements, Potter?"

Harry looked down. "No, its just I don't think you do..."

It was silent for about a minute. Harry refused to look at Wulfric, afraid of how he might act. In fairness, Wulfric had been acting like a jerk every second he's spoken to Harry. That probably wouldn't stop the teenager from murdering Harry though. Eventually, Harry looked up. Wulfric was leaning against the door with a look of amusement on his handsome face.

"You're actually growing on me, Potter," Wulfric said with a smile. "You have your flaws, just like everyone else, including me. I have been a prat so far, haven't I?"

Harry breathed out a sigh of relief. Wulfric actually laughed at that and walked over to Harry.

"Hold out your arm."

Harry complied, albeit nervously. "What are you going to- ARG!"

Wulfric clasped hands with Harry. A line of fire, painful and not painful simultaneously, raced up Harry's arm, jumping gracefully in thin lines. As Harry fell to his knees, he noticed they were forming something that looked like runes. With a final circle around his arm, the lines of fire faded away.

"That is called a Chimera Roar. There are multiple different types. Some are used as distress beacons, others as signals. That one I just gave you is a signal. You may use it for two purposes only: In the case of life threatening danger, or if you change your mind and want training. I shall hear it and come."

Wulfric offered a hand to Harry and pulled him to his feet. Harry looked down at his arm, and then gratefully at Wulfric. "Umm... thank you. I have the feeling I'll need this for the 'life threatening danger' part."

"Most definetely. You do have a Dark Lord after you."

"Errr, how do I use this?" Harry asked.

The Chimera Aura once again erupted around Wulfric. "Just simply remember those runes on your arm, and _will_ them to activate. Trust me, if you need them, they'll work." His Aura slowly faded away. "Now, goodbye Potter."

Harry looked back up from his arm quickly. "Wait, I still have more questions!"

But the Chimera was already gone.

* * *

 **12:30 AM**

 **A deserted clearing deep within the heart of the Forest of Dean**

"So he refused the training?"

"Yes."

"Did you intend for him to refuse the training?"

"Of course."

"I assume you have a plan?"

"Obviously."

"I also assume it's pointless to ask you to tell us this plan."

"Correct."

The collection of witches and wizards sighed collectively.

* * *

 **AN 1: Welcome back! I have an important announcement to make. I shall be working on multiple stories at once! Just because I'm impatient. Check them out!**

 **AN 2: Before you check out my new stories (not posted yet), go check out all the stories by author James Spookie. I love him. 3**

 **AN 3: The next chapter is going to jump ahead about a years time. Only time it'll do this, I swear.**


	5. Chapter 4

**HARRY POTTER AND THE CHIMERA**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Well, anything Harry Potter related. Wait, I do own Harry Potter merchandise, but I don't own the intellectual property. Ah, you guys get what I mean.

* * *

 _"The Chimera were created to be the guardians of the world, the force that held back demons of which mortals knew naught about, and to fight the battles that we never could." -_ A quote from a book about the Chimera

 **CHAPTER 4** : A Basilisk and a Chimera

 **The Chamber of Secrets**

 **One Year Later**

" _Ssssppeak to me, Ssslytherin, greatesst of the Hogwartsss Four!_ "

"You do realize you don't have to stretch out the letter S, right?" Harry hissed in Parseltongue.

The memory turned around and looked at Harry with annoyance. You would think that considering the circumstances, namely a gigantic snake with a death glare that would put McGonagall to shame, the boy would be a tad bit more scared. Instead, Harry had been positively snarky, pointing out all the flaws in the memory's plan and replying sarcastically to everything. It really was quite vexing. Even now, Potter was _smirking at him!_

A low rumbling hiss, almost a growl, emerged from the tunnel made by the statue of Slytherin. Now it was the memory's turn to smirk. A look which immediately turned to shock when instead of running, the boy walked forward!

"Basilisk, go back to sleep! You are not needed here!" Potter hissed out confidently.

The sound of scales sliding over stone stopped.

* * *

 _"Well that didn't work,"_ Harry thought, his mind fuzzy with pain.

He had been so sure that the basilisk would listen to any Parselmouth that he didn't bother to make a backup plan. Riddle had looked surprised, then laughed. That should have been his cue to run.

The basilisk had exploded out of the mouth of the tunnel as if shot by a cannon, its open mouth aimed to rip Harry into pieces. Harry dodged to the side, more of threw himself really. Its jaws snapped shut right where he had been standing. The beast flicked its massive head, catching Harry in the chest and throwing him into the air and across the chamber. He slammed hard into stone wall and fell to the ground.

"Halt!" Tom commanded the snake. It obeyed, waiting with its eyes closed and head posed to strike.

"Is that the best you can do, Harry Potter?" He taunted. "How does it feel to know that your best effort failed before the might of Lord Voldemort?"

Harry lay on the ground panting, staring up at the memory with desperation. For once, no snarky comeback came to him.

A tingly feeling started on his arm, gradually growing in strength. Harry looked down to his arm. Then, he started laughing.

"What is so funny, Potter?" Riddle said dangerously. His eyes were narrowed and focused on the chuckling boy on the ground.

Harry smiled at Riddle. "Goodbye Tommy!"

Lines of thin flames stretched up and crossed around Harry's arm. From them, a larger, transparent flame erupted and covered the entirety of the boy. Unbidden, his head jerked up and his mouth opened.

The sound was indescribable. For those close, they heard the start of what sounded to be a lion's roar. The sound wave seemed to travel up and then explode in a circle, the audible noise disappearing and traveling for hundreds of miles all around the countryside, only heard by those who listen.

The translucent flames vanished as suddenly as they appeared. The memory stared at Harry. Harry stared back.

Half a minute passed before Riddle spoke. "Just what exactly was that supposed to do?"

"I do have to admit, I hoped for better response time," Harry said disappointedly.

Riddle stared at Harry yet again. When he spoke, it was with the slow, final tone of one who had had enough of some nuisance.

"Goodbye, Harry Potter. _Kill!"_ The basilisk opened its eyes and reared back to strike. Harry closed his eyes.

The expected pain did not come. _"What is it waiting for?"_ Harry thought. _"Am I already dead?"_

He opened his eyes.

Wulfric stood above him with one hand already stretched out to help him up. The other hand held a wand, pointed straight at the basilisk. A massive shield, a shocking blue that crackled with energy, reached the ceiling and held the basilisk back. The memory stood on the other side of it staring incredulously.

"About time you got here," Harry groaned as Wulfric pulled him to his feet.

The Chimera looked slightly displeased with him. "I've been here the entire time."

"Why didn't you help me?!" Harry half shouted.

The Chimera shrugged.

" _Kill them both!"_ The memory yelled from behind the barrier.

The basilisk slammed against the barrier with such force the entire room seemed to shake. The area it hit crackled a lighter blue and seemed to fade a bit.

"Ohh, you're a feisty one, aren't ya?" Wulfric laughed with delight. His free hand reached down to his waist and grasped something Harry couldn't see. He pulled up his arm quickly. A lithe silver blade materialized in his hand. "Well come on then!"

The shield dissipated suddenly. The snake roared and lunged its massive head towards the Chimera. The teenager leaped impossibly high, clearing the basilisk's head and sliding down the side of its scales. The blade flashed and blood was suddenly everywhere as the basilisk screamed in pain. The Chimera rolled backwards to avoid the flailing serpant.

The basilisk snapped its head and glared directly at the Chimera. Before Harry could shout a warning from his place against the wall, Wulfric met its gaze.

A red smoke started steaming from the basilisk's eyes. It quickly broke the stare and flailed around in pain again. The Chimera ran forward and jumped. The sword sank in deep under the basilisk's jaw and penetrated its brain. The basilisk jerked up, throwing the teenager high into the air, nearly to the ceiling. Wulfric flipped in the air, landing nimbly on his feet and walking towards the memory in a smooth motion.

Riddle stared dumbfounded at the teenage boy walking towards him. So did Harry. Wulfric continued his confident stride, very aware of how impossibly cool he just looked. The snake was ignored as it jerked around in its death spasms.

" _WHO-?!"_ Riddle screamed.

"Funnily enough, you said the same thing last time. I'll say my line again. _No one of consequence."_

Riddle pointed Harry's wand at him and fired off a bright green curse. Wulfric's body moved impossibly fast as he spun and dodged the curse. Riddle continued firing curses while the Chimera dodged, not noticing Harry grabbing his diary from the prone form of Ginny Weasley behind him.

"Wulfric!" The boy shouted as he threw the diary towards the battling pair. Wulfric leaped up sideways during a dodge and caught it, landing with a spin and a flourish. Riddle screamed in anger and fired a bright green curse towards Harry.

Wulfric snapped out his wand and flicked it. Harry suddenly felt his body being thrown to the side as the curse whistled over his head. The memory turned back to Wulfric to see him pointed his wand directly at the diary.

They both stared at each other, breathing heavily, in a silent standoff. "How many more are there, Tom?" Wulfric finally asked.

Riddle glared defiantly. "You may stop me now, but only in this form. I am _immortal!_ "

Wulfric snorted. "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

A bright orange light shot out of the wand and enveloped the diary. The center of the memory's chest erupted in white light. Riddle screamed and fell to his knees. As the orange light pulsed around the diary, the memory of Tom Marvolo Riddle and Wulfic locked eyes in one final contest. Then it was over.

Ginny suddenly jerked and her eyes snapped open. She took a deep gasp and sat up, her eyes looking around wildly. They focused on Harry.

"Harry! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, Riddle made me! He-" That was all she got out before Wulfric's spell hit her. She slumped over and seemed to be asleep once more.

Harry sighed and half-cocked his head, looking at Wulfric with a resigned expression. "Why?"

He shrugged. "Didn't want her to see me." Wulfric stalked over to the corpse of the basilisk and yanked his sword out of its jaw, leaping backwards to avoid the spray of blood.

"So what now?" Harry asked.

"Get Weasley to the hospital wing. Make up some story for Dumbledore. Don't tell anyone about me."

Harry nodded and turned to Ginny. Then he looked back around. "Thank you."

In response, the Chimera's body rippled and shone like silver before disappearing. Not a second later, Ginny woke up again.

"Come on Ginny, lets get you to Madam Pomfrey," Harry sighed.

Wulfric watched as the two limped towards the exit. Only once they had gone through did he let his invisibility spell fade. He looked around at the blood splattered room.

"This is going to take forever to clean up," he sighed.

* * *

 **The Hospital Wing**

 **One Hour Later**

Harry was getting a tad bit worried about how well his BS abilities were progressing. Dumbledore seemed to be lapping up his every word with a pleased expression on his face, no matter what Harry spewed out.

"-And the basilisk just tried to slam its head down on me. I got lucky, the dumb thing impaled itself on the sword. Bruised the heck out of my shoulder though." Harry rubbed his shoulder with a wince. It truthfully did hurt, being thrown into a wall had that effect.

The Headmaster smiled sympathetically. "Remarkable, to defeat such a beast at such a young age. And ironic as well, slaying Slytherin's monster with Slytherin's sword."

"I considered it especially poetic as well, Sir," Harry agreed.

"Now what about the memory and it's hold on Miss Weasley?"

Harry shrugged. "I pulled the sword out and stabbed the diary. Memory-mort was destroyed and Ginny woke up."

Dumbledore looked at him curiously. "How did you know stabbing the diary would vanquish the memory?"

 _"BS abilities, don't fail me now"_ Harry thought.

"Lucky guess?" He said, internally wincing.

Thankfully, Dumbledore seemed to buy that as well. "Very lucky indeed, Harry. That device was the source of the memory's powers."

"What exactly was the diary, Sir?" Harry asked.

 _"How many more are there, Tom?"_ Wulfric's voice echoed in Harry's head.

"Something that you do not need to worry about for a long time yet, Harry." Dumbledore said gravely. "When the time comes and you are ready, I shall tell you."

"Headmaster, whatever that diary was, it tried to kill me." "Harry said flatly. "I'd much rather know what it was now in case another one tries to kill me later."

Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "No Harry. You are not ready for the information yet."

Harry was livid. Dumbledore was purposefully withholding important information that could save his life. Harry opened his mouth to argue before another thought occurred to him. Wulfric obviously knew what they were. And unlike Dumbledore, he would tell him... probably.

Dumbledore smiled one more time before standing up and adjusting his hat. He plucked up a vial that had been resting on the small table next to Harry's bed and uncorked it.

"Get some rest, my boy," Dumbledore said kindly, handing Harry the vial. "I shall see you at the Closing Feast Later."

Harry, still annoyed, ignored the Headmaster and downed the vial in one quick gulp, grimacing at the usual awful taste. The world began to darken around the corners of his vision, and he let the vial slip out of his grasp as his head hit the pillow and sleep overtook him.

* * *

 **The Hospital Wing**

 **5 Minutes Later**

A soft shimmering appeared next to Harry Potter's sleeping form after the Headmaster had left and Madam Pomfrey had finished checking on her patient. A leg, clad in blue jeans, materialized out of the area of the shimmer. Already striding forward, the rest of the body of a handsome teenage boy materialized. He glanced both ways to confirm he was alone, except for the unconscious body of Harry, of course. The teenager pulled out a wand and flicked it horizontally twice, creating a large pale dome around the teenager that quickly faded to invisible. Satisfied, the teenager plopped down on the edge of the bed and flicked his wand at Harry before returning it to his pocket.

With a start, Harry woke up. His eyes darted around wildly for a second before noticing the teenager watching him from the corner of the bed. Groaning, he lay his head back down on the pillow.

"You know, I did just go through a traumatic experience," Harry said, annoyed. "You could have let me sleep."

Wulfric shrugged. "I could of. I didn't."

Harry groaned one more time before sitting up and rubbed at his eyes. Glancing through his hands, he gave Wulfric an annoyed look. "So, you were there in the Chamber the whole time?"

"I was in the Chamber the whole time," Wulfric confirmed. "I was also there every time someone got petrified."

This shook the last vestiges of sleep from Harry. "Wait, what! You mean you watched them get petrified? Why didn't you do anything?"

"I did do something, Potter," Wulfric said with a don't-be-an-idiot look on his face. He studied his nails while he spoke. "Do you honestly believe that several students got petrified instead of killed by _luck?_ No, Potter, I was there on hand to make sure they survived."

Harry frowned. "But why didn't you just stop them from getting petrified outright? Actually, why didn't you just kill the basilisk when it attacked Mrs. Norris?"

A knife was abruptly pulled from a hidden sheath inside of Wulfric's robes. Harry scrambled back and grabbed around blindly for his wand, thinking he was under attack. Wulfric flashed him an amused glance before bringing out a whit stone and beginning to clean and sharpen his knife.

"Relax, Potter. If I wanted to kill you, I wouldn't do it in such an obvious way," He said, honing the edge of his blade with a quick stroke. Feeling foolish, Harry relaxed his tensed up muscles. "To answer your question, I'm not answering your question."

"Pardon?" Harry asked, confused.

Wulfric weighed the blade in his hand for a second. Apparently he was unsatisfied, for he continued using the whit stone. "Chimera works in odd ways, to the view point of an outsider. There are many who would criticize us for how we work. We choose to ignore them."

Harry put his head in his hands, shook it, and pulled it back up. He felt resigned at this point. "Alright, umm, next question. Do you know what the diary was?"

"Yes."

"Will you tell me?"

"Yes."

Harry waited, but the Chimera seemed focused on polishing his knife. After nearly a minute of waiting, Harry broke.

"Well tell me!"

Wulfric glanced up from his work and blinked. "Well there's no point in telling you now, is there?"

"Why not!?" Harry demanded. "Are you the same as Dumbledore, do you think I'm not ready?!"

He gave Harry an annoyed look. "It is not a matter of if you are ready or not, Harry, it's a matter of Chimera business."

Harry glared at him. "Dumbledore was doing it too."

"Then it's Dumbledore's business as well," the Chimera said. "When either him or I decide to include you in our business, we will tell you."

Harry closed his eyes and breathed in deep, trying to calm himself. When he felt suitably calm, he opened them. Wulfric was watching him.

"Fine. I know I'm not going to convince either of you."

Wulfric nodded. "Smart boy." He stood up, and without looking, plunged the knife back into its hidden sheath. Then he faced Harry again. "Before I go, do you want another Roar? I daresay you'll need it again."

Silence was the answer he got. A mental debate was raging in Harry's head, arguing both sides with ferocity. Before a decision could be reached, he opened his mouth.

"I want to be a Chimera."

* * *

 **AN 1: Ok, first off, I am so, so sorry for not posting for three months. I have a legitimate excuse though. The girl I had been pursuing for half a year decided to take a sick and twisted pleasure in crushing my heart and trying to make me kill myself. She very nearly succeeded too, until I finally came to my senses and cut ties with her. Still, I was in deep depression for a long while. That, combined with the end of school messing up my schedule, is why I haven't posted in a while.**

 **AN 2: If you do want me to post more, REVIEW! Those of you who are authors know exactly how much power one's review has. Those of you who don't write, know that reviews mean everything to us writers. If you want a good example, after posting the second chapter, one of my two reviews put, in all caps no less, please update soon. And I got so excited, I updated the next day. So if you want chapters quicker, please review. If it makes it easier, you can also PM me.**


	6. Hiatus alert

This story is on temporary hiatus due to a lack of planning by the author. Rest assured, it will be continued. The author plans to completely plot out how the story will go before rewriting the existing chapters and continuing. While planning, he will be working on a Pokemon story, so check that out. If you have any questions or comments, feel free to PM me. Thank you for all your reviews, and I hope to continue this story soon.

: )


End file.
